1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile machine for clearing and planing ballast supporting a railroad track consisting of rails fastened to ties defining cribs therebetween, which comprises a machine frame, undercarriages supporting the machine frame for mobility on the railroad rack, and at least one vertically and transversely adjustable ballast clearing tool connected to the machine frame for clearing ballast laterally outwardly of a respective one of the rails and for planing the ballast upon vertical and transverse adjustment of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent No. 2,230,202, of Aug. 16, 1973, discloses a method and device for clearing ballast from a track bed. This ballast removing device or scarifier comprises plate-shaped ballast clearing and planing tools which are vertically and transversely adjustably mounted on a cantilevered front portion of the machine frame. The ballast clearing plates are preceded by a longitudinally displaceable push rod which may be drive to push a respective tie whose fastening elements have been slightly loosened to enable the ballast clearing plates to push the ballast under the displaced tie towards the track shoulder.